Life on Conch Street
Intro A lot goes on on Conch Street. Its where Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward lives! But recently Sandy and Mr. Krabs, Plankton and Karen (Season 1 ep. 7) moved in across from them. This series follows the ups, downs and everyday life in Conch Street. History People wanted to see more of the characters homes and their everyday life so Life on Conch Street was introduced. After 7 episodes which were really popular the series was renewed for a 2nd season with another 14 episodes. Episodes are shown on Nickelodeon and Nick Toons. Characters Spongebob and Gary. Address: 124 Conch Street Patrick. Address 120 Conch Street Squidward. Address 122 Conch Street Sandy. Address 126 Conch Street. Mr. Krabs and Peral. Address 130 Conch Street. Plankton and Karen. Address 128 Conch Street. Episodes Season 1 #Welcome new neighbours! Its just another day in Conch Street. Until Sandy and Mr. Krabs and Peral move in. After Sandy displays guitar and singing talent everyone listens to her so Squidward gets jealous. Can Spongebob and the neighbours stop Squidward from driving Sandy away? #The Hotel! After Patrick is in danger of loosing his house, with Spongebob and Sandys help they turn his house into a hotel. But after two cars crash into Mr. Krabs house and the air becomes thick with gas Mr. Krabs decides the hotel has to go. Can Patrick make some changes or does the hotel go forever? Meanwhile Spongebob and Sandy are locked in a Karate battle with Peral as the cheerleader. #The Early Bird gets the Space! As there is a space between Sandy's tree dome and Mr. Krabs house everyone is trying to claim it. But a new neighbour moves in. A tough neighbour who plays loud music and causes trouble. How can the gang drive this neighbour? Meanwhile Patrick is trying to work out his new oven. #Cheer Squad. Everyones tempers are starting to show. Except Perals temper. Things get worse when Peral decides to hold a cheer practise in her yard. Will everyone end up with sore throats or can they push their differences aside? #Its Not About the Money. After a pirate comes and tells a legend of gold burried underneath Conch Street everyone goes head to head. Will Squidward convince everyone that its not important or will the road be a ruin? Meanwhile Spongebob and Peral refuse to sleep until the treasure is found. #The Neighbour Union. After various problems like holes, leaky roofs and more Mr. Krabs decides to form a neighbour council. But soon things get silly when people request giant snow globes. Can Mr. Krabs knock some sense into them, Navy style? #Its Time you Got a House! Plankton and Karen are tired of living in their restraunt so they decide to move into Conch Street. Will this end in tears or will Krabs and Plankton set aside their differences? Meanwhile Spongebob and Peral are trying to study but both keep getting distracted... #La la la Buzz! A famous singer, Bubble Guy decides to hold a concert on Conch Street. Everyone happily agrees but soon they cant sleep, peoples are destroyed. Can the gang work up the courage to get him to leave or will they be shattered. Meanwhile Sandy keeps getting distracted because somehow a jelly fish is living there! #Who did it to Patrick? After Patricks items are found missing, Spongebob, Mr. Krabs and Plankton play detective. Will they uncover the thief or will the thief keep Patricks items forever. Meanwhile Sandy is trying to invent a soundproof wall for Squidwards house with odd results.. #Memory Street. On a cold night everyone is having a sleepover at Spongebobs as he is the only one who has power. Everyone happily recalls memories including the Camp Fire Song Song and Squidward beating Spongebob and more. Meanwhile Plankton is lost in the popcorn bowl.... #The Farm. After Patrick reads a story about a farm he decides to open one himself. At first his farm is ok with seahorses and all. But when the animals escape its up to Spongebob, Peral and Patrick to get them. Will they prevail or fail? Meanwhile Gary and Squidward are trying to look after Squidwards garden.. #Sandys Dilema. Sandy has been asked to invent a new ride for Glove World but she cant think of anything. Can Squidward save the day with his ride ideas or will they be a flop? Meanwhile Mr. Krabs is tutoring kids and it soon goes wrong. #Squid Chat Again. Squidward decides to relaunch his TV show but unfourtunatley Peral has decided to hold a school dance the same evening. Will the show go on or will the evening end in tears? #We <3 Conch Street. After the Bikini Bottom Council decides to knock down Conch Street everyone is outraged. Even Squidward is outraged as much as he hates to admit it. Can Planktons roboitics, Sandys cleverness, Squidwards talent, Mr. Krabs money, Perals popularity, Spongebobs bubble talent, Patricks Sand sculpting, Karens nagging save Conch Street? Meanwhile Gary decides to hold a party... Trivia * Everyone somehow mostly manages to get along in this show. * Patrick shows some skills in looking after a farm in the episode The Farm. * In the episode We <3 Conch Street it is proved that Squidward actually likes living on Conch Street.